


Tragedienne

by kittyluk_or_kinkerX (esaaalbitas)



Category: Chrono Cross
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaaalbitas/pseuds/kittyluk_or_kinkerX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder about the monsters in the Dead Sea? Here is one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragedienne

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tragedienne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172408) by KittylukTrancey. 
  * Inspired by [Tragedienne](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172414) by KittylukTrancey. 



> From a rather embarrassing FF.net account, back in the day. (Only one of two! Gah!) 
> 
> This was just going to be a mirror, but I have evolved a bit since 2002, the original publish date. I ended up getting distracted and editing.

  
Locked away in the frozen sea  
The ghosts  
With a rouge taste in clothing  
Beckon and call...  
A stalker upon future's wreck,  
Uncertain of the way which  
Hell lies.

For it should not be in the sea, you see:  
Usually,  
There's peace  
When you return to the water.  
You may actually feel...  
At ease...

But here, wandering in circles  
Trying to find that someone  
But damned to cast fires

Tragedienne  
Is lost in this forgotten sea  
An eliminated place  
Which she must call her hell.


End file.
